This invention relates generally to the transmission and reception of signals and, more particularly, to the transmission and reception of low-energy broadband signals.
Identification systems for remote objects have received considerable attention and effort in recent years. Recent aircraft near misses have shown how important, and difficult, it can be to reliably identify, locate, and track an aircraft or other vehicle. Electronic tracking and locating systems have been developed to help air traffic control and other aircraft in locating and tracking aircraft to maintain suitable aircraft separation. It is also desirable to locate and track cars, people, equipment, ships, and ground-based or airborne vehicles under certain circumstances. Similar systems have applications whether the user of the system is located on the ground, in the air, or in space. It is therefore desirable to provide a system that can more reliably identify, locate, track, and/or communicate with a remote object. The proliferation of wireless communication systems, including spread-spectrum systems, creates an increasing need for large numbers of communication channels which can operate without significant interference with each other and without interfering with other systems. The present invention addresses these desires.